


pakibiyak

by mikochan_noda



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, F/M, Hi hello, Trigger Warning: Buko, me nahati at nabasag siguro, walang malaswa
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikochan_noda/pseuds/mikochan_noda
Summary: nakakamiss na lumabas no? pero eto, mambubuko x kolehiyala AU [old fic, 2016]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	pakibiyak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peonydee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonydee/gifts).



“Psst.”

Ang usually wrinkle-free na mukha nya ay kumunot nang onti. Alas-kuatro pa lang ng umaga sa Q.C. Circle. Mapayapa. Walang bahid ng kaguluhan. Walang masyadong tao para mangulo nang katahimi-

“Oy, Suki.”  
  
Napatigil siya.

“Suuu _uuuu_ uuuuki bili ka na.”

“Lumingon ka din!” Tumigil siya sa tabi niya – ang malaking pulang kariton, ang garapon nang inumin at ang kanyang malaking itak na nakapasak sa isang hinog na buko. “Kanina pa kong alas-tres dito, akala ko sa oval ka nanaman tatakbo. Buti naabutan kita..”

“Alas-tres?” Giit na tanong nya. _Alas-tres?_ Na nakashorts? Nakasinelas at mukhang kaakit-akit kahit medyo luray na ang matingkad nyang buhok. “

“E ano ba, siyempre kailangan kong salubungin yung bagong dating na buko. Tapos me klase tayo mamaya sa tanghali, gusto ko na maubos to. Inunahan na lang kita, wala kang balak magbenta nang taho e.” Tiniklop nya ang mga mangas para di makadistorbo sa pagbalat ng malaking buko. “Wala namang nangyari, tsaka sino lalapit sa kin kung–” Sabay hampas nang itak para matuklap ang makapal na balat. “—kaya kong tapyasin yung mga ulo na magtangka sa kin.”

Madalas kasi niyang nakikita sa tanghali si Sakura, na nilalako ang mga buko galling sa mga malaking plantasyon ng mga Uchiha sa Norte. Dahil kababata nya, at ayaw nyang maging pabigat sa (soon-to-be) pamilya na tumutulong nang tumustos sa pagaaral nya sa pagdodoktor.

_Hm._

“So, Ibig sabihin, bodyguard kita.”

“Pwede.” Hampas nanaman nang itak. “Parang ito na rin exercise ko. Pero,” pasimpleng sulyap sa kanya. “para di ka rin matuyuan. Basang-basa ka parati sa pawis, di ka man lang nagdadala nang tubig.”

“Di ako madaling mauhaw.”

“Ikaw yon,” Sabay dila nya sa pawisan nyang labi,“Pero ako, nakakauhaw kang tignan.”

Katahimikan. Susmaryosep na mahabagin buti di siya umiinom kundi nabilaukan siya.

“Ah.”

Pinunasan ni Sasuke ang mukha nya, para itago yung pamumula. 

“JUICE!” Bigla nyang sigaw, nabulabog ang mga nageenjoy na mga maya sa tabi nila. Tapos na nyang balatan, tapos nilagyan nya nang straw ung buko. “UMINOM KA NANG JUICE. PARA WALA NANG UHAW SA TIN ”

“Baka ikaw ang uhaw.” Nakatigtig sa almost hyperventilating na paghinga ni Sakura, napangiti. “Di ko gusto ng juice e. Gusto ko laman.“

**Author's Note:**

> nakapost sa lilmikomiko noong april 10, 2016 [[LINK](https://lilmikomiko.tumblr.com/post/142569853185)]


End file.
